Sokka's Watchtower
by Asta Yamauchi
Summary: Katara wants to start rebuilding the South Pole by building much needed hospitals, schools, and other important things, Sokka though has other plans. I based this story off from the tumblr post I had found a few days ago...


**DISCLAIMER- ** ATLA is **NOT **mine, it belongs to its rightful owners

"Never seen you this quiet before." He turned to see Katara leaning on the door frame looking at him thoughtfully.

"Yea, well don't get used to it." he snorted. Sokka then turned back to the sea.

"How are you taking all of this?" Katara was now at his side, gazing into the ocean.

"All of what?"

"You know..." Katara made one of her faces, "Fire Lord Ozai, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Suki, Azula, Aang... everything that just happened."

Sokka leaned on the railing, "Well, considering we aren't all dead, that's something, though Azula could go..."

"Sokka!" Katara said sharply.

He raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I speak the truth."

"She could get better."

"As bad as she is, I highly doubt it."

They were silent for a few moments until Katara broke the silence, "What do you think it will be like, you know, coming back home with Bato and seeing the rest of the tribe?"

"I'm excited seeing Gran Gran again, though I wish dad could be with us. I hope they don't need potty breaks anymore." he muttered under his breath.

Katara smiled, "I hope they won't need to have anymore potty breaks."

"What, you don't want them to use the restroom?"

"No!" Katara looked surprised, "I meant that I hope they won't have to go through anymore warrior training like that."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Sure Katara."

They were again silent until a new voice broke it, "Sokka, Katara, we're almost to the South Pole." Bato walked up to them, standing next to them as they watched the sea pass by.

"I think we've noticed," Sokka said as he gestured to the multiple icebergs floating around them, "I mean, I think that was the fiftieth one I've counted-"

"Sokka!" Katara whapped him in the head.

Bato laughed, "I guess you aren't as thick-skulled as I thought."

"Hey!" Sokka argued back, though he was smiling as well.

"So, what are you two going to do when we get back home?" Bato asked.

"Well," Katara looked up at the sky in deep thought, "I've been making some plans about the tribe."

"Such as?" Bato questioned.

"Bringing down waterbenders here."

"Very interesting, and you Sokka?"

He didn't answer the question as he said excitedly, "Home!"

Katara's face broke into a huge smile like Sokka as they neared the small village, "We're going to see Gran Gran again!"

Everyone couldn't wipe the smile of their faces as they docked the small ship and headed toward the village. As soon as they were about half of a mile from the village, a child came running up to them, "Katara!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around her.

"Selene? My goodness, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you!" Selene gave her a toothy grin, "Have you been keeping your brothers in check?"

The little girl nodded dutifully, "Yes Katara."

Katara smile as she picked up the little girl, "We don't want anymore Sokka's running around."

"Hey, I heard that!" Sokka frowned at them as they both giggled.

Katara and Selene both chatted as they walked towards home while Bato and Sokka stayed silent. When they entered into the village, it seemed like time had stopped. Nothing was new in the village, it looked as if they had never left it.

They got ripped from the scene from a voice, "I heard you saved the world." Sokka and Katara looked over to see Gran Gran standing there with a smile on her face.

Katara gently set Selene down as she rushed into Gran Gran's outstretched arms, "Gran Gran! I missed you so much!" Tears flowed freely down her face as she held her close.

Everyone in the village stopped to watch the heartwarming scene. As the two women finally let go of each other, Gran Gran turned to Sokka and Katara, "Your mother would be proud to have such a brave son and daughter."

Sokka being the warrior he was refused to let a single tear flow down his cheek, but his body failed him as not one, but many tears went down his face as he embraced his grandmother.

"What are you two planning to do now?" she asked as Sokka detached himself from her.

"Well," Katara stated, a excited look in her eyes, "I was thinking about bringing waterbenders from the North down here, and start to b-"

"My watchtower." Sokka said looking determined.

"What?" Katara asked confused.

"I need to build my watchtower."

"Why?" Katara asked irritated.

"Zuko destroyed my beautiful creation! It has to be built again, this time even better."

"What about the hospitals and sch-"

"_**Watchtower**_."


End file.
